Way Back Into Love
by ficusmarie
Summary: SONG FIC to the song Way Back Into Love from the movie Music and Lyrics. LJ fic of them discussing love, and discovering it! Read to find out what happens! R&R!


_**Way Back Into Love**_

_**By: HoMeSlIcE4LiFe**_

A/N Well, Here's a one-shot song fic about Lily and James, but then again, what else did you expect? They're like all I do….lol. Anyway, this song is Way Back Into Love from the movie Music and Lyrics. Enjoy!!!!

Lily Evans, Hogwarts' best Head Girl yet, liked by almost everybody, felt utterly alone. She could not fathom why, either.

Her best friend, Alice, was with her everywhere; other girls always wanted to be near her, too; and her co-worker, James Potter, the Head Boy, was with her most of the time, too, doing some sort of Head duties. Plus, through Lily's tutoring service and her social ability, she knew the name of every face at Hogwarts, even the Slytherins (which James never failed to tell her was hopeless).

Ah, James Potter, now he was an interesting bloke. His old annoying self was less overbearing and his annoying self was less overbearing and his arrogance had also declined. Over the previous summer, James had changed, though few knew exactly why, and he was know in Lily's good graces. Yes, James Potter was Lily's friend. Surprisingly enough, James Potter had not even mentioned going out with Lily, and it was already March. The school's surprise had already died, and everybody was used to this by now; but the initial reaction was, nothing less than, shocked. Lily, who was not complaining, was, however, rather confused about the whole situation. She did not like to think about it.

Tonight she found herself lying smack dab in the center of the Quidditch Pitch, staring up at the nighttime sky. Her recent break up with her stupid cheat of a boyfriend had put her in somewhat of a foul mood over the last few days and, now, she just wanted to be left alone for awhile.

But, of course, her wishes had gone unnoticed and James Potter came down to the Pitch, sitting beside Lily. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't there. He just stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She could feel his eyes upon her, and, a few moments later, she grew rather annoyed of it.

"Is there something you need, James?" she asked, patiently.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You've seemed pretty bummy all week," he said.

She sat up. "Yeah, it's…well, it's Jeremy," she whispered.

"The cheat of a boyfriend you dumped last week?" he clarified.

She nodded. "That's the one."

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on_

James looked confused now. "Well, what about him?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Lily, "I hate him, but, it's like…"

"You can't get over him?" helped James.

"Yes, exactly! It's weird, though. It's not that I can't let go of _him_, but I think it's the idea of him, of having someone who loves me, understands me. And I can't…I just can't… I feel so alone without someone like that," she explained.

"Oh," said James. The pain he was feeling for Lily, right now, was of understanding. He had felt this pain, one of loneliness, one of needing to be loved. "I'm sorry," he said.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind  
_

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Suddenly, James was rushed with old feelings, ones that had never really left him, ones he had tried so hard to hide. "You'll find him, Lily," he said, comfortingly.

She looked him in the eyes, her's beginning to swell. "How do you know that?" she asked.

He chuckled slightly. "You're Lily."

She smiled. "That's not a good enough reason," she said.

"You could have anyone you want, and there's no way they couldn't love you back. All you have to do is pick your favorite," he elaborated.

"I wish it was that easy," said Lily, looking back down.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love_

"But, it is, Lily. You just can't give up is all," said James, "Love will find you, no matter where you are."

"I don't even know if this is worth all the trouble. Sure, fairytales make it look great, but does that really even exist?" she asked.

James was shocked to hear Lily say this. "Of course it does, Lils. People find that all the time. Don't even think like that, Lily. If you search hard enough, you'll find it," James said, grabbing Lily's hand.

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere  
_

She looked at her hand, then back at him. "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, James. I know you're right, but I've looked and I've looked, and I haven't found anything remotely close," she confessed.

"It takes time, Lily, just like all things. It wouldn't mean anything if you got it, but didn't work for it. This way, when it finally comes, you'll appreciate it more, cherish it," said James.

Lily sighed. "My only question then, is when?

James smiled, "It'll come to you soon, Lily, it will. You have nothing to worry about."

"What about you, James? Do you worry?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, I do. But not for the same reasons as you do. I'm afraid no one will trust me, and that they'd think they were just gonna be a fling," he sighed.

"Well, would they be, James? Cause most of your girls are," said Lily. "Any girl would be afraid with your reputation. I know I would," said Lily honestly.

"I want something more," said James, looking down at their hands. "I'm looking for something that's gonna last, someone who I can make a life with, not just screw over."

Lily put her other hand on top of his. "I know you always did. I never pegged you as the guy who wanted to hurt anybody."

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions_

"I just, I wish everyone else did. I never meant to gain this title. It just happened. I just found out too soon that they weren't the one for me," explained James.

"Is that why you stopped liking me? You realized I wasn't the one you wanted?" asked Lily, on the brink of tears.

James was stunned. "Lily," he said, "I never stopped liking you. I just gave up. Last summer, I just…I don't know, decided to give up."

"What if I didn't want you to?"

_  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

"What are you saying? Did you want me to keep asking you out? I thought you hated it," asked James.

"I did," admitted Lily nervously.

"Then, what's the problem?" he asked.

"I miss it. It was like a security. You were my security. You nener failed to ask me out, or try to seduce me daily. I was the one thing in my life that never changed," explained Lily, now shaking from the cold.

James was, once again, shocked. "Are you saying you want me to be like that, again?" asked James.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," said Lily.

"I don't get it, Lily. What are you saying?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Lily, quietly.

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation  
_

"Well, Miss Evans, you have once again succeeded in confusing the bloody hell out of me," sighed James.

"How romantic…"

"What was that, Lily?" asked James, even though he knew exactly what she had said.

"Nothing…"

"Alright, Lily, here's the deal. I'm going to help you," he said.

Lily, upon hearing this, perked up a bit. "How?" she asked.

"I'm gonna aske you questions really fast and you say the first thing that comes to your mind, okay?" he explained. She nodded. "Good," he said, "Let's begin."

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love_

"What's your favorite color?" asked James quickly.

"Hazel," blurted out Lily, not even thinking.

"Fevorite food?"

"American," she said, "but, more specifically, hamburgers."

"No more thinking."

"Sorry, continue."

"Favorite Marauder?"

"You."

"Besides me?"

"Sirius," said Lily.

"Favorite teacher?"

"McGonnagall?

"Favorite class?"

"Charms."

"What do you want to be?"

"Healer."

"Do you love James Potter?" asked James, slightly shaking.

_And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

Without thinking, Lily blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Yes." Lily covered her mouth, shocked of what she had just said.

James, was smiling, and he just couldn't stop. "You, you love me," he said, shaking with pure happiness.

Lily, underneath her hands, was smiling, too. She didn't know why, but saying yes to James, right then, felt right, somehow…

She moved her hand away from her mouth. "I love James Potter," she said, partially trying to convince herself.

James kept grinning. "I love you, Lily. I always have," he said, grabbing her hand again.

She smiled wider. "I can't believe it," she said happily.

"Me neither," laughed James. "I thought that this, us together, was never going to happen."

She moved over closer to him. He brought his face closer to hers but, before he could kiss her, Lily whispered, "Not just a one time thing?"

"Never even crossed my mind," he said.

Lily smiled even wider than before. "Good," she said.

James smiled again, moved his face to hers, and did what he had wanted to do for the past seven years; he kissed Lily Evans.

And Lily finally realized that she had found what she was looking for all along in the form of James Potter.

Oh, the irony of it all….

A/N Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. Oh, and check out some of my other stuff…they're kinda lacking in the reviews area…lol…Thanks a bunch! R&R!!

Muchos Love,

HoMeSlIcE4LiFe


End file.
